Online Resources Revisited
This page is intended as an update and exansion of Michael Pullen and Jimmy Adair's NexLearn page from 2007. Electronic Resources Theological Webliography of Online Resources for Seminary Students and Professors Topic: Apologetics Reformed Apologetics (Center for Reformed Theology and Apologetics) Topic: Biblical Backgrounds and Archaeology ABZU - Ancient Near East (Charles Jones, Oriental Institute, University of Chicago) The Orion Center - Center for the study of the Dead Sea Scrolls and associated literature, including DSS bibliography The Perseus Digital Library - Dictionaries, classical texts, maps Topic: Biblical Studies *Topic: Biblical Studies: New Testament Bible/NT/Early Christianity - Links to numerous New Testament resources (Carl W. Conrad, Washington University, St. Louis) The New Testament Gateway - New Testament resources (Mark Goodacre, University of Birmingham) *Topic: Biblical Studies: Old Testament Bibliographic Introduction to Old Testament Study(Yale University) The Old Testament and the Ancient Near East (Ralph W. Klein, Lutheran School of Theology at Chicago)) Old Testament Gateway - Old Testament resources (Tabor College, Victoria, Australia) Scholarly Resources (Society for Old Testament Study) Topic: Christian Disciplines Christian Spirituality in the Catholic Tradition (Jordan Aumann) Guide to Medieval Christian Spirituality (Scott DeGregorio) Sites Devoted to Christian Spirituality - Links to many resources (Evangelical Lutheran Church in Canada) Topic: Church History Byzantium: The Byzantine Studies Page (Fordham University) Christian Classics Ethereal Library (CCEL) - Church fathers and more (Calvin College) Ecole Initiative - Hypertext encyclopedia of early church history (University of Evansville- archived, 2007) Electronic Cultural Atlas Initiative (University of California) The Fathers of the Church - Selected writings of several patristic writers, New Testament apocrypha, etc. (New Advent) The Holy See - Official Vatican site, includes papal encyclicals Internet History Sourcebooks Project - Ancient, medieval, modern history material (Paul Halsall, Fordham University) The Labyrinth - Medieval Studies (Georgetown University) Topic: Education Education and the Christian Worldview - Links to religious education resources (Asuza Pacific University) Religious Education Association - Selected articles from journal Religious Education Topic: Ethics Baptist Peace Fellowship of North America Christian Ethics Today - Journal of Christian Ethics EthicsDaily.com (Baptist Center for Ethics) Ethics Update (University of San Diego) Topic: Languages *Languages: French French (University of Virginia) *Languages: German German dictionaries, encyclopedias, and quotations (University of Virginia) Luther's translation of the Bible (University of Michigan) *Languages: Greek Elementary Greek (Jim West) Greek Dictionaries - Classical and Biblical Greek (Perseus Digital Library) Intermediate Greek Vocabulary - all Greek words used 27 times or more in the NT (Rodney Decker) *Topic: Languages: Hebrew Biblia Hebraica - Intro to Biblical Hebrew class; requires SHebrew font (David Wallace) Topic: Missiology The Missiology Homepage Topic: Music HymnSite.com - Lyrics, music, downloads, and lectionary resources (United Methodist Church) NetHymnal (formerly The Cyber Hymnal) - Lyrics, scores, history, and sound files Topic: Philosophy of Religion Philosophy of Religion - links to many sites dealing with philosophy of religion (Open Directory Project) Philosophy of Religion .Info (Tim Holt) Sudduth's Analytic Philosophy of Religion Website (Michael Sudduth, University of Hartford) Topic: Preaching Preaching Links (Academy of Homiletics) Preaching.org (Kenton C. Anderson) Topic: Religion Beliefnet - Discussions and information about a variety of religious and spiritual traditions Internet Sacred Text Archive - Sacred texts, religious, and quasi-religious texts from many different traditions Virtual Religion Index - Links to a variety of topics dealing with religion (originated at Rutgers University) *Topic: Religion: Christianity The Catholic Encyclopedia - Digitized 1908 print edition Internet Guide to Religion (formerly Guide to Internet Resources for Teaching and Learning in Theology and Religion; from the Wabash Center) Religion Online - Full texts by recognized religious scholars *Topic: Religion- additional religions: Buddhism Essentials of Buddhism (Buddha Web)(Buddha Web) Resources for the Study of Buddhism (Ron Epstein) (Ron Epstein) *Topic: Religion- additional religions: Hinduism Hinduism Homepage (University of Wyoming) Hinduism Online (Hindu Academy) *Topic: Religion- additional religions: Islam A Brief Illustrated Guide to Understanding Islam Islam World *Topic: Religion- additional religions: Judaism Jewish Encyclopedia - 12 volumes, published 1901-1906 Judaism 101 (Tracey Rich) Judaism and Jewish Resources (Andrew Tannenbaum) *Topic: Religion- additional religions: Momonism The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints - Official LDS (Mormon) Web site *Topic: Religion- additional religions: Taoism Daoism Depot - Information on Taoism and links to other resources Taoism Initiation Page - Introduction to Taoism *Topic: Religion- additional religions: Zoroastrianism Avesta - Zoroastrian Archives - Introduction to Zoroastrianism, sacred texts Zoroastrianism Hub - Links to many resources on Zoroastrianism *Topic: Religion: Freethought and Atheism American Atheists The Freethought Zone - Links to various atheist resources Topic: Theology Computer-Assisted Theology - Numerous links to sites dealing with theology and related issues (Michael Fraser, Oxford University) Theology Library - extensive collection of Roman Catholic theological material (Spring Hill College) Thomas Aquinas, Summa Theologica (New Advent) Topic: Worship Common Worship (Church of England) Experiencing Worship - Articles and other resources Lift Up Your Hearts: Worship and Spirituality Site of the Evangelical Lutheran Church in Canada - Links to many resources Revised Common Lectionary (Vanderbilt University) Appendix Still remembered: Broken Links from the intial launch of the Online Resources Page ArchNet - Archaeological Research Institute (Arizona State University) http://archaeology.la.asu.edu/ link to http://www.asu.edu/ The International World History Project - Collection of essays, maps, historical documents and music http://ragz-international.com/ Kapatija - Web sites in Aegean archaeology (John Younger, University of Kansas) http://www.people.ku.edu/~jyounger/Kapatija/ The Language Classroom http://rivendel.com/~ric/resources/dictionary.html The New English-German Dictionary (Technische Universit?t, Dresden) http://www.iee.et.tu-dresden.de/cgi-bin/cgiwrap/wernerr/search.sh?string=economize&nocase=on&hits=50 Newspapers on World Wide Web - Newspapers from around the world, grouped by country www.gt.kth.se Philosophy of Religion (Scott Moore, Baylor University) http://www3.baylor.edu/~Scott_Moore/Phi_Rel_info.html Online Searching General Searching Google Google Yahoo more to add... Specific Searching Academic Google Scholar Reference Answers Ask ipl2 (former Internet Public Library: merged with Librarian's Index to the Internet) more to add... By resource type more to add... Articles Topic: Open Access articles DOAJ: Directory of Open Access Journals PKP: Public Knowledge Project's sample of Open Access Journals Books Topic: ebooks Christian Classics Ethereal Library (CCEL) - Church fathers and more (Calvin College) Project Gutenberg - Thousands of public domain books � Topic: library catalogs WorldCat Reference Topic: Encyclopedias Wikipedia - Free, open-content encyclopedia